Martin Mystery MY way THE TRUTH
by Immortal Wolf Lover
Summary: M.O.M. has a son that was kidnapped a few days after birth and presumed dead and no it isn't Isaac Alexander, he doesn't appear in this fic and doesn't exist, her son looks nothing like her and now works for the center but its not who you might think read
1. the results

Martin Mystery Remix MY way

By: Sybil Henninger

(I own nothing and this is probably going to be MartinxJenny maybe DianaxBilly and implied M.O.. Set after the blind episode.)

The head of a paranormal agency known only as 'The Center' sat at her desk waiting for the arrival of some of her best, and secretly favorite, agents thinking over what she had been told just a few short hours ago with her head in her hands.

Flash back

_ "Are these results 100% accurate?" The head of the center, M.O.M., asks holding up a thin manila folder with one hand while massaging her forehead with the other._

_ "Yes. I wouldn't have brought this to your attention if I didn't confirm that it was 100% correct first. There is no doubt about it. He is your son." The doctor said gently, being there when the head of the center found out she was pregnant and went into labor he knew how badly her newborn sons' kidnapping and presumed death had hurt the dark haired woman._

_ "Thank you for informing me of this development. This is now classified information and you are dismissed." M.O.M. said closing the folder and stamping it with a large red 'Classified' stamp. The doctor nodded and took the folder before taking his leave, leaving then now blue eyed woman to stew over her thoughts towards a certain blond agent._

End Flashback

_'It isn't true. It can't be. He has a sister who is around the same age as him and I would know if I had had a set of fraternal twins and I didn't. There must be a mistake. There just has to be.'_ M.O.M. thought rising her head and putting her arms in her lap when the door to her office opened to admit Billy, Java, Diana, and the one her thoughts were centered on, Martin into her office. It appeared that Martin and Diana were caught up in another of their arguments while Billy and Java were betting on which of the two teens would win this time. M.O.M. was thankful that their bickering and betting meant that none of them noticed how she looked slightly different than usual, her black hair slightly messed up and her usually green eyes with a slight dap of blue still in them.

"You didn't have to growl at and threaten that guy, Martin! I was doing fine all by myself." Diana argued with her brother who had an expression of anger on his face.

"I did too have to threaten him and you weren't doing anything but staring at him and giggling like a high schooler with a crush on a supermodel. He is _not_ getting anywhere near you without me or Java or someone I trust there too." Martin argued back with another protective growl escaping his throat while M.O.M. looked amused at how protective Martin could get.

_'If Martin really is my son he would get that from both me and his father. His father wouldn't let me go anywhere without him or at least three bodyguards, especially when I had gotten pregnant and I was extremely overprotective of him when he was first born and up until he was kidnapped. It's a shame he never got to meet his father because of that damn Gastromo. Wait! What am I talking about? Just because a small glitch in the medical system said that Martin is my son doesn't make him automatically my son. He has a sister and I never had a baby girl only a son.'_ M.O.M. thought shaking her head slightly to get rid of that line of thoughts.

"Why are you so overprotective? You act like I'm going to be killed if you or Java aren't around!" Diana complained/argued with her blond brother.

"Because I'm your older brother and you probably would get into a lot of trouble at the very least, especially on mission where you keep getting kidnapped need I remind you, if me or Java or even Billy didn't help you." Martin argued right back, his hair beginning to take on a reddish hue at the tips which caused M.O.M.s eyes to widen slightly.

_'Shit! There's almost no doubt about it now. Only a member of my family is able to change their appearance subconsciously and based on their mood like that. But that doesn't mean that he's my _son_ he could be my nephew or something like that and what about Diana? At her anger level her hair should have turned blood red already but maybe she learned how to control it just like I did or maybe she was born without it.' _M.O.M thought her eyes going from a green-blue mix to a green-hazel mix in her surprise although she hadn't noticed.

"Uhhh! You're only a month older than me and you're adopted! You think just cause your real dad's dead and your mom abandoned you that everyone else is going to end up like that too!" Diana screamed in frustration before slapping her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide and her face filled with a look of shock and horror. Martin, who had opened his mouth to say something else, snapped his mouth closed as his hair lost its red hue and turned blue at the tips instead and his eyes turned a mixture of blue and black. Everything and everyone in the office seemed to stop.

"Oh my god Martin. I'm so sorr-"Diana began to apologize only to be cut off.

"Save it Diana. We have a mission to complete." Martin cut off his eyes and voice dead as he turned to look at M.O.M., not even paying any attention to the cool looking gadgets on said womans desk that he would have normally been toying around with by now.

_'Adopted? Dead? Abandoned? How did I not know this? He must really be my son but I never abandoned him. He was kidnapped! I must not kill Diana. I must not kill Diana. But the look in his eyes. They look so dead and defeated. I must not kill Diana…as long as there are witnesses. I'll kill her later when no one is around. For now, my deadliest glare will have to suffice as well as some sharp words later. That will do till I can kill her or maim her at the very least.' _M.O.M. thought glaring icily at Diana, who flinched away from the glare, as she informed the team of their mission at the Caribbean Resort where vacationers were disappearing. Needless to say the dark haired woman was more than a little concerned when Martin didn't destroy anything in her office or spout out one of his insane theories that were almost always close to the truth, if not right on the head or so far off the wall that there wasn't a wall left in sight.

"Martin stay behind for a moment." M.O.M. called to the agent when he was about to walk through the portal to go to the Caribbean island.

"Are you alright, Martin?" M.O.M. asks worriedly once Java and Diana were through the portal and Billy had zoomed out of the office to go do something or another.

"I'm fine. What Diana said just kinda struck a nerve is all." Martin said with his usual goofy smile while the center head looked a little angry and glared at the portal that the brown haired teen had vanished through.

"I know that that isn't all because you have been acting differently for well over three weeks and, to be frank, I'm getting worried about you. You haven't destroyed or messed with anything in my office in those three weeks and that alone is so out of character for you that it has me concerned. I'll let you get to the mission now but please do me a favor and remember one thing at least." M.O.M. said showing motherly worry behind her professional worry as she wrote something on a small piece of paper she pulled out of a desk drawer before handing it to Martin.

"If you ever need anything, whether it is help on a mission, help with your homework, or even if you just need someone to talk to, please remember that you can always reach me on that number, even if you can't reach me on the U-Watch. I don't want to see you hurt or in pain Martin so please call if you ever need anything." M.O.M. said, almost pleaded really, as she stood, walked around the desk, and stopped in front of the shocked blond teen before giving him a motherly peck on the forehead.

"Now I've held you up long enough. Get to your mission and I'll be waiting to hear how well you and those two have done in completing it." M.O.M. said smiling at the blond softly while said blond shakily stood from the chair and hesitated for a second before giving M.O.M. a quick hug and smile.

"Thanks M.O.M." Martin whispered into her ear during the hug before quickly letting go and walking towards the portal.

"Martin?" M.O.M. asks making the blond bo- '_no, not a boy my baby is a full grown man now.'_ M.O.M. mentally corrected herself- look at her over his shoulder.

"You're welcome. Now get out of my office you menace." M.O.M. said with a smile to let him know she was joking with him, and boy that alone would have given every agent other than him a heart attack before they checked to see if she was possessed, and she was rewarded by him giving a mock salute, which she promptly returned which would have sent everyone else into cardiac arrest at the least, before he laughed as he walked through the portal to complete the mission, not knowing that this was just the beginning of M.O.M.s motherly feelings coming to the forefront and that his ideas and thoughts on the dark haired woman were about to slowly change.


	2. the fair

Martin Mystery Remix MY way

By: Sybil Henninger

(I own nothing and this is probably going to be MartinxJenny maybe DianaxBilly and implied M.O.. Set after the blind episode. 'A Parents Lesson is borrowed from Lil Noir Neko with her permission.)

It had been a few months since M.O.M. had found out that Martin was her son and she slowly but surely let her maternal instincts come to the surface around the blond teen. She was sitting in her office and thinking over how she was now in a somewhat mother/son relationship with her son when her U-watch beeped and Martins face appeared on it.

"Yes Martin, is everything alright?" M.O.M. asked quickly with an undercurrent of worry in her voice. Martin looked slightly sheepish and more than a little nervous over the small screen which made M.O.M.s worry increase tenfold.

"Everything's fine M.O.M. I-I was just wondering if you would come to the art fair at Torrington today? I-I understand if you're too busy to come but I thought I should at least invite you in case you can come." Martin said as quickly as he could which shocked M.O.M. for a minute before she smiled slightly at the blond.

"If I can get away I will come straight there, Martin. Billy mentioned that you were in the art fair and Diana was in the science fair. Billy also mentioned something about you doing something with music so I will try my best to get there okay?" M.O.M. said smiling softly at the screen when Martins face lit up like a five year olds in a candy store with a credit card that had no limit.

"Okay! Thanks M.O.M." Martin said before hanging up after M.O.M. said 'good bye' as well. M.O.M. immediately started finishing up her paper work so as to get to the fair in time for Dianas award, cause she just _knew_ that the brunette was going to win at least second place in the science fair.

Meanwhile at Torrington Academy a few minutes later.

"Where were you?" Martins adoptive dad, Gerald Mystery, hisses to Martin who had just slipped away from the art side of the fair and over to the science area.

"Has Diana won a prize yet or am I just in time, Martin?" M.O.M.s voice asks from just behind the blond men.

"You're just in time. Nice outfit by the way." Martin said turning and giving M.O.M. a small hug with a wide grin on his face as he looked over her red blouse and loose blue jeans.

"Thank you, Martin. Now what's this I heard about you being in the art fair and something about music from Billy?" M.O.M. asks with a teasing grin as she looked at Martin with something resembling pride.

"I was just at the art fair and I want to show you both something in a little bit, want to see?" Martin asks looking back and forth between Gerald and M.O.M. nervously.

"Glad to see you're finally getting some culture. Alright, I'll go." Gerald said with a slight smile on his face while M.O.M. frowned at him for his remark about culture before smiling at Martin again.

"Of course. I'm only here because you invited me and I heard you and Diana were in it." M.O.M. said as Dianas name was called as the first place winner. M.O.M. clapped along with Gerald while Martin cheered and whooped for his step-sister.

"Did Martin get in trouble again?" Diana asks spotting M.O.M. beside her brother.

"Nope. I came because Martin invited me and because I heard you two were in the fair." M.O.M. said looking a little amused at Dianas assumption while Martin ushered them towards a painting that had the first place ribbon on it. M.O.M.s breath hitched in her throat when she saw the painting that she instinctively knew to be Martins. It was a beautifully done painting of M.O.M. in her center uniform and beating the crap out of who M.O.M. vaguely recognized to be Octavia with Martin, with his back to the painting helping fight the 'Ultimate Monster' in the background with Java and the mutated Diana without trying to destroy her office, where the painting was taking place, much more than it already had been. The painting had managed to show M.O.M.s anger, determination, and protectiveness through her intense green eyes that had a small bit of red near the center or the iris.

"What do you think?" Martin asks breaking M.O.M. out of her trance.

"In my opinion I believe the second place should have won. This one seems a little haphazard and sloppy and the piece of work isn't very realistic. This one however," Gerard pointed to the second place painting, "Is realistic and beautiful and very scientific in a strange way." M.O.M. felt rage build up in her at those words. Martins painting was amazing and was nowhere near sloppy while the second and third place painting were nowhere near as detailed or beautiful as Martins. Martin didn't claim the painting as his own but she knew it was his work and his work alone.

"I happen to like this painting the best out of all the ones I have seen so far. It conveys a message I believe all males should learn." M.O.M. said bringing attention to her while Gerald Mystery looked slightly confused but still stood his ground despite how Martin looked at him dejectedly.

"Yes, well I don't think this deserved first place. Fourth maybe but…"

"So it didn't even place in your books?" Martin felt something inside him crack as he waited for his father's answer.

"I'm sorry son but I heard your art piece was in the competition, where is it?" Martin looked at his father, then at M.O.M., and then at Diana. "Well? I'd like to see what my son created." M.O.M. resisted the urge to face palm. This idiot who claimed to be Martins dad couldn't even tell his 'sons' paintings from the rest.

"They must not have put it up." Martin said shoving his hands into his pockets and looking at his feet, "I need to go to the bathroom." M.O.M. was literally shaking with rage as she watched Martin as he disappeared into the crowd.

"What lesson did you think this painting was trying to convey to men, ma'am?" Gerald said completely disregarding his sons depressed behavior and hasty retreat as he turned to look at M.O.M. M.O.M. swung before Diana, who could see what was about to happen, could stop her. Everyone stopped and stared as Gerald Mystery landed on his butt with a hand on his already swelling black eye.

"I think the message _Martin_ was trying to convey in _his_ painting was to _not piss me off_!" M.O.M. said stressing Martins name and the fact that she was the pissed looking woman in his painting that had won first place but still didn't earn his so called dads praise.

"You call yourself his dad when you couldn't even figure out that it was his painting that you just _admitted_ you didn't think it even deserved an award although he won first place! Let me go Diana!" M.O.M. said loud enough for everyone gathered around to hear while she struggled against Diana who was doing her best to restrain the pissed off purple haired woman.

"Not until you calm down! I understand that you're angry but we don't need police trying to arrest you for maiming my dad!" Diana said grunting with the effort of trying to hold back the much stronger woman while Java walked out of the crowd and lifted M.O.M. in the air in a bear hug so that she couldn't get to Gerald, who was looking at her in shock.

"I've barely known Martin for more than a year (_that he or anyone else knows about_ M.O.M. mentally added.) and _I_ could tell that it was his painting!" M.O.M. raged at the blond man who now had a very prominent black eye.

"I understand that you are rightfully angry but you have to calm down!" Diana said before seeing that this had no effect what-so-ever on the angered woman and tried a different approach.

"I don't think Martin would like it too much if he found out that you are trying to kill his dad!" Diana said making M.O.M. calm down immediately.

"Put me down Java. I'm going to go find Martin before he does anything stupid and reckless." M.O.M. ordered the caveman who set her down on her feet before she calmly walked away from the large gathering of curious teens and adults, who were merely staring after her in shock, to find Martin. Gerald stood up and looked around at everyone who was now glaring at him for how he treated Martin confused.

"What did I do?" He asked not seeing a punch coming from Diana's friend Jenny until he was flat on his back again while said female stalked off in a huff.

A few minutes later out near the stage set up for the musical entrants.

"I can't find Martin anywhere. He is in the musical fair so he might show up to perform." M.O.M. reported to a worried looking Diana, Java, and Jenny while her blood boiled when she saw the impassive look on Geralds face.

"Next up is Martin Mystery who will be playing the guitar and singing for us. Martin?" The announcer said making everyones heads snap to the stage in a nanosecond. Martin calmly walked onto the stage with his flame covered guitar in his hands and his face completely blank as he sat on the stool and began to strum his guitar. Everyone immediately noticed that his hair was more blue than blond right now as was his eyes.

"Oh great. He's going to completely disappoint and embarrass me by singing some hippy song." Gerald Mystery groaned a little too loudly as he ended up flat on his back again after M.O.M. had bodily thrown him over her shoulder and kicked him in the gut. ( Martin singing will be in **bold.**)

"**If I wasn't here tomorrow  
>Would anybody care<br>If my time was up I'd wanna know  
>You were happy I was there<br>If I wasn't here tomorrow  
>Would anyone lose sleep<br>If I wasn't hard and hollow  
>Then maybe you would miss me<br>I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
>Someone that I like better<br>I can never forget  
>So don't remind me of it forever<br>What if I just pulled myself together  
>Would it matter at all<br>What if I just try not to remember  
>Would it matter at all<br>All the chances that have passed me by  
>Would it matter if I gave it one more try<br>Would it matter at all  
>If I wasn't here tomorrow<br>Would anybody care  
>Still stuck inside this sorrow<br>I've got nothing and going nowhere  
>I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone<br>Someone that I like better  
>I can never forget<br>So don't remind me of it forever  
>What if I just pulled myself together<br>Would it matter at all  
>What if I just try not to remember<br>Would it matter at all  
>All the chances that have passed me by<br>Would it matter if I gave it one more try  
>Would it matter at all<br>I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
>Someone that I like better<br>Can you help me forget  
>Don't wanna feel like this forever, forever<br>What if I just pulled myself together  
>Would it matter at all<br>What if I just try not to remember  
>Would it matter at all<br>All the chances that have passed me by  
>Would it matter if I gave it one more try<br>If I left tomorrow  
>Would anybody care<br>Stuck in this sorrow  
>Going nowhere<br>All the chances that have passed me by  
>Would it matter if I gave it one more try<br>Would it matter at all"**

Martin calmly walked off of the stage after he finished singing, not noticing how almost every female was crying at how sorrow filled and dead his voice sounded. M.O.M. quickly caught up with the blond just after he escaped everyone elses eyes sight and pulled him into a hug.

"I care and I would miss you. So would Diana, Jenny, Billy, and Java. You are not any of those things Martin and you have all of us here to prove it to you and to care about you. So don't ever think that no one would care ever again!" M.O.M. said not caring about how a few tears made their way down her face as she continued to hug her son, trying to convey all the thoughts and feelings she couldn't express to him right now. She just hoped that her son wouldn't do anything drastic.


End file.
